


Less or more

by Lystopia



Category: Simple Plan (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fan/Artist Friendship, Meet and Greets, One Shot, Self-Insert, first original work in english, hell yeah I am nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lystopia/pseuds/Lystopia
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Seb encounters a fan during a meet & greet. He remembers her. But he doesn't, at the same time.





	Less or more

**Author's Note:**

> Wrapped up in my Divergent hoodie, freezing, I was reading this Simple Plan fan fiction in English and then got myself a hot chocolate. During the 1 minute 11 seconds it warmed up, I imagined a short story. I was thinking about Seb and a conversation we had this summer. And since my mind was all English at the time I imagined it, I needed to write it in my second language. So… Here it is. Hope you like it! (Tho, this is not the conversation I had with Seb, I just got inspired by it)

Sébastien definitely saw her before. He can’t remember where or when, but he does remember her face. Not that her face is particularly unique, but her smile... Well. He does remember her, maybe from some meet & greet or something like that. A lot of fans from Quebec tend to go to almost every shows ever, so he probably saw her around a few times or more. 

She’s laughing with her friends. Sébastien doesn’t recognize the two girls she’s with. The only thing he recognize is that she seems kind of nervous. Or freezing? Wrapped in her hoodie -Divergent hoodie, as he notices the writings, she holds her arms around her and they all three jump to warm themselves. 

It was a cold day, indeed. Earlier this week, he wished for Mother Nature to be gentle with fans who would wait long hours in the snow for their concert, tonight. She didn’t hear his prayers, sadly. At least, they got them in early in the Videotron Center. It’s not human to let young people freezing with a weather like this. 

Then, a few things come to his mind. As if he had a fanatic encyclopedia in his head and that he finally found her special fan ID. He remembers. Not her name, he’s not sure she ever told him anyway, but he remembers. Different situations from years ago where she was asking him if the band had plans to come to her hometown, not begging, just a few hints here and there; a few conversations about books they’ve loved and the one she gave him (that he didn’t read, yet); the moment where they finally came to her hometown and got her on stage; that smile, he can’t forget it. 

\- Are you okay? he asks her, when they’re finally over with Pierre and Chuck. 

\- Yeah, more than okay, actually! responds the girl in the Divergent hoodie, smiling. 

\- Are you sure? You’re freezing, let me get you something… 

\- It’s okay, it’s going to get hot here, anyways, she says, as she nervously laughs. We just ran from our car to the venue because we wanted to let our things there, it was awful cold out there?! 

\- Yeah, thank you so much for letting us enter early, says one friend of hers. 

\- Well, we are happy to make you happy. We even have hot chocolate waiting for you in a few minutes, he whispers, as if it was a secret and proud at the same time that it was his idea. 

Sébastien doesn’t know what to say next so he lets it all out, lets it all go: 

\- You have to tell me… I know you, I know we’ve met multiple times, you’ve got on stage with us a few months ago, but… What’s your name? 

He wants to make sure he remembers her for real this time. Because of the connection they have but mostly because he wants to know more of her and other people, too. He wants to put names on faces, faces on names, be more than an idol or a simple guitarist to fans, so these girls can be more than fans in his life. 

He has seen Chuck doing it. He has seen Jeff doing it, even David and Pierre. And he wants to have his favorite, too. He wants to make more of them happy by sharing more of the person that he is. 

He wants to be less _less_ and be more _more_. 

And never let his mind play games on him.


End file.
